1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for carrying a plurality of containers in a package having handle and carrier tear lines for dividing the container carrier into one or more packages.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes, although other packages or containers may be unitized. Conventional container carriers are typically configured to hold 6 containers ("6 pack"), 12 containers ("12 pack") or 24 containers ("case"), although many other multi-package configurations are possible.
One problem encountered with conventional multi-packages, such as 6 packs and 12 packs, is a lack of flexibility for the merchandiser. If the merchandiser stocks only 12 packs, then the consumer cannot purchase a smaller package. Likewise, if the merchandiser stocks only 6 packs, the consumer cannot purchase larger packages at a discount typically associated with such larger packages. This merchandising problem is especially acute for smaller, low-volume merchandisers which do not have the shelf space or the inventory capabilities to stock multiple sizes of multi-packages.
Merchandisers have attempted several solutions of the above problem. Some merchandisers use a utility knife to cut 12 packs in half, resulting in an unstable package, often without an effective handle for the consumer. Some merchandisers purchase multiple cardboard flats of loose containers and re-package the containers on the premises according to demand. This procedure is time consuming and also results in unstable and inconsistent multi-packages.
Both of the above inadequate solutions also result in multi-packages that must be re-priced according to the size of the multi-package. Often UPC symbols or other means of pricing reflect the price of the previously sized multi-package, thus resulting in improper scans and incorrect labeling of the re-packaged multi-package.